zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks
__TOC__ This is... AWESOME!!! Portal-Kombat Reminds me of those old "Valley of the Flood" rumors or whatever that talked about a more modern Hyrule. I wonder what other technology will be introduced in the series besides trains? As long as they're making this game different they might as well make it have many differences. And even if it isn't Zelda Wii I'm excited to see news on another Zelda game, plus screenshots and a trailer. Portal-Kombat Ah, I got overly excited when I searched this on youtube. I also thought it was the new Zelda wii. By the current title, it seems there's a bit of focus on trains, and I'm not sure how epic that'll be. Like a few people have said, I wasn't too happy with Phantom Hourglass. Very pointless story wise. Really, it brought nothing new to the table. But enough about that. I sincerely hope that this game is distinct in some way shape or form. No doubt it's a filler game, but hopefully they put a good story into it. --Daydreamer3173 Hold on. Who said anything about this delaying Zelda Wii? As far as I know there are two different Zelda teams, one working on this, and another on the Wii. I doubt it will be delayed because of this. After all TP wasn't delayed because TMC was coming out.--ShutUpNavi 23:42, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Come on, guys. Give the game a chance. After seeing just one trailer, you've already decided this game will fail spectacularly. One video is not enough to merit a verdict. -- 00:31, 26 March 2009 (UTC) But it seems the only reason people think it will suck is because it looks like Phantom Hourglass...and maybe the train. That simply isn't fair. -- 01:18, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Grr... This doesn't look good. I felt that Phantom Hourglass was just an excuse to give WW a sequel, but it looks like they've came up with something... even worse. But I won't give up hope yet... it's in the Adult timeline, so that may mean a Vaati appearance. Vaati ( Talk to Vaat) 01:39, 26 March 2009 (UTC) My sentiments exactly, T14, I don't really mind if they take a while to give us an awsome game, rather than rush it and release a crappy one. By the way, how do I get the cool text boxes almost everyone else has, and I could use a little help figuring out to get images onto my user page. User:Iriadinh, Hero of Air I'm completely clueless about editing stuff, I have no idea how to make/find/use sandbox, someone come to my talk where this should be discussed, and try to teach me the ropes, or at least get me started. I know I'm disapointed about not getting anything on Zelda: Wii today, I'm a ginormous fan of anything Zelda, and the wait is killing me. user: Iriadinh, Hero of Air i cant believe it. the one day i get sick stuck in bed with a computer is the one day of every single day of the year were we hear about the new zelda. just my look >:( (o and incase anyones wondering i am still sick and dieing with stomach pains) Oni Dark Link 11:44, 26 March 2009 (UTC) the name of the new land Tried to edit out the name "Hyrule" in the sentence pertaining to the new land and had it reverted. If you remember, the King of Hyrule tells the kids the land they shall find will not be named "Hyrule," but will be their own land. It's one of the major themes at the end of Wind Waker. 17:51, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Oops. I stand corrected. 17:51, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Safe zone Number one, what is WITH these speech bubbles here? It's impossible to read these discussions without going insane... Two, the safe zone the article mentions doesn't necessarily mean Link will be timed. What comes to mind more is that the phantom guardian's couldn't enter them. And don't we control a guardian-esque figure in this game? 05:10, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :Given some time, the speech bubbles are.. okay-ish. I'm just not a fan, so apologies for the harsh wording. 05:16, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :: :::I agree. Would you be opposed to having the no-guardian-person-enter theory added alongside the timed-dungeon theory? 05:23, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :::: :::::The tiles themselves have nothing to do with the timer; time continues to slip by whether you're in a glowing area or not. The core mechanic of the light zone is to hide oneself from the guardians, which is why I felt like that should be included. Also, while there's no confirmation that the guardian-like figure is really a Phantom Guardian, it sure looks like one, and we have the glowing zones in the trailer too. And the guardian follows paths that are suspiciously like stylus-drawn lines. Link also stops moving while the line is being drawn. 05:31, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :My apologies, it must have been longer than I thought since I last played. I could've sworn... Anyways, I've come up with my own theories surrounding the Temple of the Ocean King and its denizens, but I'm sure we've had enough erroneous theorizing for one night. 05:41, 27 March 2009 (UTC) zelda wiki wow zelda wiki's article on spirit tracks is useless. thus were better Oni Dark Link 16:22, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Phantom release is there a more exact release date then just later this year? and is later this year for the japanese release. that would mean it'll be another six months before it gets to europe. Oni Dark Link 11:40, 29 March 2009 (UTC) i think the hype is over now. when new info comes out people wont be as excited i expect but still archiving might be smart Oni Dark Link 16:31, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Plot section I think the plot section contains too many information that are just speculative in nature and information that is not related to the plot at all. -- Champion Kai (talk) 23:17, 9 May 2009 (UTC) the only thing i can tell is that your a mail man that's itDRTJR (talk) 16:27, 12 May 2009 (UTC)DRTJR In the new DS Zelda your a mail man that's the only story thingy released yet thus you are a mail man in The Legend of Zelda Spirit Tracks DRTJR (talk) 00:30, 13 May 2009 (UTC)DRTJR if the Gerudo come back in this game i would not write it off but so far this could be the only "bad" zelda game DRTJR (talk) 00:39, 13 May 2009 (UTC)DRTJR But Zelda II is awesome in it's right, had the Zelda series followed that archetype instead of the Zelda I rchetype, now they would be as good if not possibly better Champion Kai (talk) 16:00, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Train = Ship? new trailer im detrimened to keep open minded about this game. i disliked phantom hour glass one of the reasons being the lack of a lot weapons (yet i like zelda ii) but this game does appear to be bringing new weapons to the field like that whip. such a simple idea i've been waiting for so long in the zelda series that just never appeared. which brings me to the part of spirit track pages. should we get a early start and begin making pages for these new weapon? Oni Dark Link 10:28, 3 June 2009 (UTC)